Arthur Pendragon vs Siegfried
Saber (Athur Pendragon) vs Saber (Siegfried) is a What-if Death Battle between Saber from Fate/Prototype and Saber of Black from Fate/Apocrypha Description King of Knight vs Dragon-Blood Knight, they will fight to prove the stronger knight. Interlude Wiz: They are one of the strongest handsome Saber-class Servant of Fate series Boomstick: The Dragon-Blooded Knight, Siegfried. Wiz: And the King of Knight, Arthur Pendragon. I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Siegfried Boomstick: Siegfried’s legend came into existence around the 5~6th Century and had spread to many lands. Wiz: After the accumulation of the endings of his many adventures, where in the process, he obtained the demonic sword Balmung and an overcoat that makes one disappear and hides one's figure, Siegfried's most well known feat was being crowned a "Dragon Slayer" by battling the evil dragon Fafnir for the treasure of the Nibelungen family and finally defeating and killing him with his holy sword. He then bathed and drank drops of the Dragon Kind's blood, and Siegfried became an invulnerable existence by obtaining an invincible body from his victory over Fafnir where he would no longer receive even a single wound on the battlefield. But when he bathed in the dragon's blood, a single linden tree leaf happened to stick to his back, making it his one weak point that would bring about his irrevocable death. Boomstick: However, most of those heroic battles went untold... As such, the details of Siegfried's adventures, including the felling of the evil dragon Fafnir and the obtaining of the demonic sword Balmung, are just told of as hearsay by the characters, and were not actually showed. Wiz: Then, Siegfried heard rumors of the beautiful Kriemhild, the princess of Burgundy, and proposed to her... And so, the tragedy bega n. Boomstick: Adding to the growing ranks of the Burgundians, Siegfried brought them many victories and married Kriemhild, sister of the Burgundian king, accessing the throne of The Netherlands. However, a shadow was cast on such flamboyant glory around the time he got married with Kriemhild. Wiz: After the trickery, the Burgundian king was able to marry the queen of Iceland, Brünnhilde. Due to knowledge of this trickery spreading around, the hero wounded the woman’s honor and pride. And she wasn’t an ordinary woman, but the queen of a country. As a result of granting the wishes of his brother-in-law, Kriemhild and the wife of his brother-in-law, Brünnhilde, got into a conflict and wounded each other's honor, a collision between them becoming inevitable.Siegfried was cornered into a situation where he had no choice but to die in order to prevent a fight, and he once more granted everyone's wish. Boomstick: He had always answered to people's expectation, but what was wished from him in the end was his own death. He thought that it would be resolved if he, the cause of it all, died. As a result, he sensed that it would cause a terrible conflict, so he spoke to Hagen who was once called a friend and in the past exchanged cups of brotherhood with. Siegfried: “Ah, the situation is beyond my control. Hagen, I am invincible and so have never once been wounded by you. But even so, if I don’t have you kill me…" Boomstick: Without spending in any significant degree the Rhinegold, Siegfried entrusted his best friend his only weakness. The man who was once his friend granted the hero’s wish. He tenaciously searched and found out the hero’s weak point, crafted a plan knowing fully well that it was a cowardly act, and aimed for the hero’s back as he drank water. Even while knowing that, the hero stopped himself from resisting. He was assassinated by a vassal of the Burgundians who struck him on his weak point. Without leaving behind any unseemly figure or stupidity, the hero died as a tragic hero who received a sneak attack due to trickery. His former friend became widely known as a rare villain who had killed the hero through foul play. From Siegfried's point of view, it was the best way to solve the antagonism between Kriemhild and Brünnhilde, but he committed a fatal mistake. 'I won’t fight for the sake of someone else. I won’t fight for my own sake either. For the sake of the benevolence that I believe in, the justice I believe in, the loyalty I believe in, and the love I believe in. I will take hold of this sword and fight with this body. That is my dream, my wish. I... want to be a hero of justice.' Arthur Wiz: Approving of the virtuous and correcting atrocities. A hero who is like a knight in shining armor that anyone would dream about as a child. Also called the wielder of the holy sword of the planet. His true identity is that of the “King of Knights” of a parallel universe, who reached this world by chasing after some sort of existence. Boomstick: ''' '''Saber has short blond hair and green eyes. He has the height and weight of a standard man in his 20s. He has a beautiful form and appears composed. In his servant form, he wears the standard armor of a knight. The armor parts are silver in color. While the tunics part are blue. He also has a black and white hood attached to the back of the armor part of his neck. In the 1991 Tokyo Holy Grail War, Saber wore an all black business suit which consisted of a black tie, shirt, vest and shoes. He also wore black gloves. Wiz: During the 1999 Tokyo Holy Grail War, Saber's casual clothing is a long black coat with a red shirt underneath it. He also wears black jeans and black shoes. Boomstick: Arthur is originally deeply plagued by his desire to save Britain to form an eternal utopia, and even while recognizing Manaka as potentially evil, he follows her commands to fulfill his wish. However, upon meeting Ayaka in the Garden he realizes that his wishes had already been entrusted to the present, and he becomes determined to protect the present over the past. He becomes a father figure and guardian for Ayaka from that point on until the Second War. He has the sense of values of a matured man, as well as a strong sense of justice. He will bring things that bring virtue and goodness closer, and will ascertain those that bring atrocity. He is the image of a hero one can feel good about. Wiz: In Ayaka's eyes, he is the ideal prince in addition to his station as her protector. However, for a brief period his style of speech was mingled with nihilistic mannerisms. Not only that, but he had his bouts of hypocritical courtesy as he would at times tease or make fun of Ayaka. He is good at eating, but also good at making (cooking). However, due to his experiences with Manaka and the large breakfasts that she makes, he seems to think that big meals are the staple for Japanese people. In Japanese, the way he refers to himself differs depending on who he talks to. To Ayaka, he uses 'boku'. To his enemies, he uses 'watashi'. It is hinted that he has feelings for Ayaka. Boomstick : Astonishing words whose veracity cannot be judged even with the help of Chaldea’s system but, at the very least, he won’t spew lies to his Master. He places his wholehearted trust towards his Master. Deception and betrayal are unthinkable. 'I'm Saber. A Servant who will protect you..' Death Battle Conclusion Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Lightning Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Stromage Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Handsome theme Death Battle